


Last Day

by Heather



Category: Angel: the Series RPF
Genre: M/M, Real People Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-11
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather





	Last Day

  
In another two minutes, they are going to miss the call for marks. This scene is important, this scene matters--

\--this scene will never be as important to David as the taste of Vincent's tongue when his make-up is smeared. It's cramped as hell, hiding in one corner behind the set, hands and mouths and teeth and oh, God, fingers digging into his back at the same time that sharp hipbones press into his waist. He will never remember how they got into this position.

"Jesus, you're killing me." He whispers against Vincent's mouth.

He chuckles. "You love it."

It's not fair. The boy cheats by way of facts.

"Guys!" A voice David identifies as Tim's yells across the set. "We're ready for you!"

"Shit." David hisses frantically as they pull apart and begin fighting with zippers and shirt hems, hauling everything back into place.

"Guys! Come on!"

Vincent untangles himself easily and returns to his marker, settling himself down with a faintly evil grin while David adjusts his leather jacket and heads to his own mark on the other side.

"What took you guys so long?" Tim asks in annoyance.

It's a rhetorical question, but it doesn't stop Vincent from smiling angelically at him and replying, without missing a beat, "Last day make-out session."

Minear rolls his eyes. "Cute. Okay, take it from where we left off in three, two..."

Vincent's face transforms immediately--heart-rendingly--as he delivers his line

_("My dead mother couldn't love me.")_

and David is secretly really glad that Angel is supposed to look hurt and dumbfounded here, because otherwise, his own dumbstruck admiration of Vincent's acting chops might've been really misplaced.

You'd never have known he had just made out with a guy playing his character's father in a corner for the past fifteen minutes.


End file.
